godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiryu's Invasion
Kiryu's Invasion Was the 5th, major Series of the Godzilla Team Web Series and Season 1, It was known to be the first major Episode to ever receive an opening title... 'Cast' *'Meowjar' As Rivera... Plot 2 Days after witnessing Israel's plunge into the Ocean with Yori he returns to New York City in an attempt to rest for a bit than begin searchin for him... However the city becomes a war zone after Kiryu once again piloted by Akana Yashiro Launches a Solo Surprise Invasion of the New York Codenamed Operation Rivera... which later spread to the Island of Manhattan... It was an attempt to either Search for Rivera or Draw him out all leading to the same goal to destroy him in his own city... Rivera enraged for this Invasion confronts Kiryu at Time Square and the two once again begin to fight like they did at San Francisco 12 Days ago... Kiryu however has gotten a lot more stronger and was so Invulnerable that not even Rivera could stop him... Akana gains the upper hand in a matter of seconds and starts to over power Rivera... Akane manages to toss Rivera all the way into Manhattan where she chases after... Rivera more surprised by Kiryu's power is unable to defeat the machine... As their fight lasted all night Kiryu drills Rivera in the chest and strikes him into a building fately wounding him... Rivera however managed to rise again... Akane herself was looking in a great state of surprise.... the 2 continued to fight until Morning. A very Wounded Rivera is finally struck once again in the chest by the drill and was pierced so far that his mid skeleton was shattered cause him to fall... The Japanese watch in complete shock and surprise... they have finally defeated Rivera... The Japanese prime minster orders Akana to finish Rivera off Akana however just stares at Rivera as he struggles to move... things for her got bad when she was attacked by A Surprise blast of Atomic breath from her rear... She turned Kiryu to discover Israel has finally arrived in the city... Knowing that Kiryu is in no condition to fight any longer Akana grabs Rivera and flies off... Israel stood In watched as the 2 Crashed into the Atlantic... Setting 2 Days after Israel's Plunge into the Pacific... New As the Series became more advanced through out the years, 2091riveraisrael decided to try and create a major opening Intro Sequence. Kiryu's Invasion was the first major Episode to have the New Opening Credits, The Series than recieved Opening Credits after this... Trivia *''This was the Second Fight between Rivera & Kiryu...'' *''This Episode was the Second Monster Invasion Of New York City, after the last 14 Years...'' *''Rivera, was known to be Serverlely Injured after this Brawl...'' *''Israel is shown to be firing Red Atomic Breath, but his actual atomic breath was known by Toho.Co Lt to be Light Blue...'' *''Rivera loses to Kiryu during this Brawl due to not fully healing after his first one with him back In San Francisco Months ago...'' Category:Episodes Category:Godzilla Team R & I Episodes